


Kiss the Girl

by chikapu_thundercunt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikapu_thundercunt/pseuds/chikapu_thundercunt
Summary: “Do you know that those two,” Alex pointed her beer at the two clearly flustered lovebirds at the couch, “Haven’t even kissed?”Sam almost spit out her white wine at Alex. “What?” Sam whisper yelled at the Agent. “Are you fucking serious?”“Oh yeah. Kara told me about it. She doesn’t know whether they’re together or like together together,” Alex answered. She narrowed her eyes at Lena who was whispering something to Kara earning a laugh in return. “Oh Rao! They are totally useless!” Sam facepalmed.After a minute and one or two eyerolls, Sam said to no one in particular, “Welp. Someone should do something about it.”

A light went off on Alex’s  head said, “I’ve got an idea.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 29
Kudos: 388





	Kiss the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is after Cloudy with a chance of Supercorp. But this can be a stand alone fic, no need to read Cloudy before this but it would kinda help. Hehehe.

Alex was becoming impatient. Truth be told that Alex Danvers is not known to be a patient person but this? This is in a different level of self-control. The agent sometimes think that she might have permanent damage on her eyes if she keeps it rolling that way constantly. Kelly seemed to think of it as really funny but to Alex… her patience is wearing thin. Like micro level thin.

Ever since Kara… Supergirl solar flared from months of not eating, sleeping and went on patrol and then went on to fix her relationship with Lena, the two were pretty much in your face lovey dovey every single time they were with their friends. It’s a different story when it was office hours though, the two lovebirds kept it professional. Or so they thought.

Maybe Jess squealed upon seeing Kara visit Lena at LCorp for the first time in months. Or you know, smirked at her boss the minute the CEO hugged the Super after opening door for the reporter. Lena barely caught it as the doors closed. Maybe her staff sighed with relief when they noticed the CEO smiling again when going through ideas in their labs. The staff may or may not attributed this smile to a very perky blonde who had complete unadulterated access on their labs and who may or may not come down to their labs with 5 large pizza boxes then leaving with their boss right away. Their boss who used to scowl and drone out ideas but was now giggling like a school girl with the aforementioned blonde.

Even the DEO agents were in some kind of internal joke. Vasquez would make kissy noises every time Supergirl and Lena were talking, making everyone laugh. It didn’t help that Alex was going with the joke too, making a heart shape figure with her index finger and thumb. J’onn would just sigh and smirk every time she sees Supergirl bouncing with energy when Lena is in the DEO. Nia would almost always squeal when the CEO and Super were beside each other. Even, Superman and Reign (the new and improved not villainy Reign, who was being taught on Superhero stuff by the 2 Supers) gave out eye rolls when Supergirl would beam her megawatt smile at the CEO whenever they visited the facility. Well Brainy, being a 12th level intellect once tried to tell the two facts about lesbians when he was cut off by Alex by putting her hand on Brainy’s mouth.

“Useless lesbians…” mumbled Alex to no one in particular when she saw Kara blush for the nth when Lena curled up against the blonde after dinner with some of their friends. Of course they will be sitting together on the couch. Figures.

Kara almost gave herself whiplash looking at Alex when she heard her sister who was sitting across the table.

“Fucking super hearing and shit,” Alex thought. She stood up and walked towards Kara’s fridge and got another beer. Sam was leaning on the counter as the Agent opened another bottle of beer. A giggle came from the couch which earned an eye roll from Alex as she sipped her beer. “Do you know that those two,” Alex pointed her beer at the two clearly flustered lovebirds at the couch, “Haven’t even kissed?”

Sam almost spit out her white wine at Alex. “What?” Sam whisper yelled at the Agent. “Are you fucking serious?” 

“Oh yeah. Kara told me about it. She doesn’t know whether they’re together or like together together,” Alex answered. She narrowed her eyes at Lena who was whispering something to Kara earning a laugh in return. “Oh Rao! They are totally useless!” Sam facepalmed.

After a minute and one or two eyerolls, Sam said to no one in particular, “Welp. Someone should do something about it.”

A light went off on Alex’s head said, “I’ve got an idea.”

***

“Ok so Alex said that this part of the park is secluded but there’s a bench here that is good for star gazing if the skies are clear,” Kara said while walking and finding the bench that her sister suggested. “Here it is!” the blonde excitedly said as she clasped her hands. She ripped off a note that was sticking on the center of the seat saying, “You can thank me later – A.” The note was definitely from Alex. Kara internally thanked her sister and planned to buy a six pack of Alex’s favorite beer after this. She pocketed the note as Lena approached from behind.

The weather that night was great. The breeze was cool enough that they were only required to dress with a light jacket. Kara was wearing blue button down top with a fitted dark green cuffed up chinos, and white sneakers and wore her hair in a ponytail while Lena was wearing a black v neck shirt under her light brown jacket in cuffed up jeans and white sneakers also. The CEO opted to wear her hair down tonight. The CEO would occasionally tuck a loose hair behind her ear with a bashful smile while looking at Kara. In which, the Super would get all flustered and blush in return.

After a minute of silence, Kara scooted closer to Lena and put her arms across the bench’s rails and sighed. Earning her a smile from the CEO.

“The skies are pretty clear today so it was nice of Alex to suggest this place. It’s very peace…,” Kara became distracted of something. Lena looked at the Super with questioning eyes.

Kara just shrugged it off and when she was about to say something, she heard someone singing, “There you see her~ sitting there across the way~”

The Super facepalmed and groaned.

“She don’t got a lot to say but there’s something about her~ And you don’t know why but you’re dying to try… you wanna kiss the girl~”

A swish of a cape was heard by Kara.

“Seriously?” Kara shouted at the sky. The Super slouched at the bench crossed her arms and huffed.

Lena arched an eyebrow at Kara.

“Yes you want her~ Look at her you know you do~ It’s possible she wants you too~ There’s one way to ask her~ It don’t take a word not a single word~ Go on and kiss the girl~”

Kara got distracted and looked at Lena’s lips. The CEO cleared her throat and smirked at her companion. The Super looked at Lena and smiled sheepishly.

“Shalalalala! My oh my! Look at the boy to shy! Ain’t gonna kiss the girl~ Shalalalala Ain’t that sad~ It’s shame too bad you’re gonna miss the girl~”

“Do you hear it?” Kara asked Lena and the CEO just shrugged. The Super contemplated whether to leave Lena alone and investigate but pushed those thoughts away since it would be rude to just leave the CEO by herself. Instead, she plotted what to do to Alex, she was sure it was her sister’s doing, after all of this… thing. 

“Now’s you’re moment~ Floating in a blue lagoon~ Boy there’s only one way to ask her~ No time will be better~ She don’t say a word and she won’t say a word until you kissed the girl~”

Kara pinched the bridge of her nose. She was regretting telling Alex that she wanted to kiss Lena a month ago. While watching the Little Mermaid. On sisters’ night.

The music got a little louder to the point that Lena must have heard the rest of the song.

“Shalalalala~ My oh my~ Looks like the boy’s too shy~ Ain’t gonna kiss the girl~ Shalalalala~ Ain’t that sad~ It’s a shame too bad~ You’re gonna miss the girl~ Shalalalala~ Don’t stop now~ Don’t try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl~ Go on and kiss the girl~”

“I’m going to kill her…” Kara mumbled. Lena was still looking at her and smirking.

“Kiss the girl~ Kiss the girl~”

“Fine!” Kara stood up and shouted. The Super then looked at the CEO and all she got was an arched eyebrow.

“Sha~ la ~ la ~ la~”

Kara sat and scooted over Lena and puffed up her chest when she faced the CEO. Lena was looking at her with mirth in her eyes so she deflated a bit. But when she looked again, the CEO was lovingly looking at her so she gained her confidence and cupped Lena’s cheek and kissed her. The CEO kissed back eagerly.

A squeal from behind the bushes tore them apart and a swoosh of a cape zooming out of the area was heard.

“Shut up!” someone half yelled half whispered in the bushes.

Kara narrowed her eyes at the bushes behind them but was suddenly tugged by Lena and they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome! Thank you for reading!


End file.
